bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey Aerospace Administration
The Monkey Aerospace Administration (Or the MAA for short) is a tower that is essentially a rocket launchpad and a command center. By default, all it can launch are Monkey Satellites, a tower that orbits above the field. Check its page for info about it. It costs $1200 on Medium. It can only attack with upgrades. It takes 20 seconds to launch anything into orbit. Also, selecting it allows you to upgrade anything launched into orbit, which does not require another launch; it instead upgrades it by using a radar because why not? Oh, and it takes 12 seconds for a new rocket to appear. Upgrades Path 1 Faster Launches Description: Launches now take half as long. Cost: $800 It is not exactly half as long; it's actually 10.25 seconds, as the 0.5 second loading sequence is not shortened. Cheaper Rockets Description: Buying rockets from a cheaper supplier enables the Monkey Aerospace Administration to use them as weapons passively. Cost: $2000 Rockets are fired every 12 seconds at a location you set with the accuracy of a 1-x Mortar. Unlike the mortar, the blast is more like a 2-1 bomb; it doesn't light bloons on fire (Most of the fuel is used during launch), but it does fire pointy shrapnel. Aerospace Defense System Description: Armed with two smaller launchers, this tower is capable of defending a small section of the track with minimal issues. Cost: $8000 The smaller launchers fire slightly more than twice as fast as the big, main one, at once every 6 seconds. Unlike the big version, they can't be used to launch satelites, but they do act like 1-2 mortar shells; they are very accurate and light bloons on fire, as they contain more than enough fuel to strike the ground. They also fire pointy shrapnel. Note that all three target approximately the same area. Rapid-Fire Aerospace Weapons Reserve Description: Using the finest launchpad technology available from MonKEA, the MAA can attack at blisteringly fast rates. Cost: $7500 The big rocket fires once every 3.5 seconds, and the small ones once every 1.5 seconds. Note that they aren't any more effective, but the big rocket can be used to get a ton of satellites. Path 2 Lighter Rockets Description: Lightweight rockets can support heavier cargo with the same amount of fuel. Cost: $700 Rockets can now carry Orbital Research Centers into orbit, which is a heavier, but more effective, tower. Larger Fuel Tanks Description: Using special Duraluminium enables rockets to have larger fuel tanks while actually shedding weight. Cost: $1800 With the extra fuel and reduced weight, rockets can put International Monkey Space Stations into orbit, which is a very impressive, yet expensive and heavy, tower. Double Launch Description: Using MonGyver technology, the MAA can launch two rockets from one launchpad at the same time. Cost: $6500 This is a very helpful upgrade. You can send multiple IMSSes into space at a time (If you have the money). Note that the second upgrade on the first path doesn't effect the second rocket on the launchpad. National Aeromonkeys and Space Administration Description: NASA Ability: Fires a Neutralizing Astronomical Splattering Astrocapsule to deal massive damage to basically anything that is a bloon. Cost: $16000 The ability (called NASA, no less) deals 500 damage twice to every bloon on screen, making it more effective than those one hit of 1000 damage, as it can destroy the children of a bloon, too. Besides this, it now has five launchpads that no longer act like Double Launch, although this enables it to fire FIVE things into orbit. Only the middlemost one is affected by Cheaper Rockets. Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers